


Love Potion 69

by gestaltered



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Homestuck Kink Meme, Mind Control, Multi, dubcon, nonsburb au, people drugged into wanting to have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltered/pseuds/gestaltered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde is a well respected scientist working for Crocker Corp's research department. Her career has really taken off, but this recent project is really giving her trouble. When Sollux offers up his acquaintance to help things really take off, but she's not sure she was prepared for things to take off quite so much. It's certainly made her life more interesting, and hella hot, but she's not so sure what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot, lot, of installments planned for this, and considering the set up could add a lot more. Depending on wether or not anyone requests it. My smut muse was just inspired by the Kink Meme.

Roxy stared at the screen sighing loudly, fingers placed firmly on her temples. She was the picture of professional scientist, a professional scientist annoyed as fuck at the graphic renderings of chemical compounds, or specific xenotastic compounds that just seemed to be little be content to be ornery little bitches and make Roxy’s job all that much harder. Still thought, she rocked the white lab coat; her fellow scientists got the mad nasty jealousies looking at how snug it clung to her hourglass figure in all the right ways. She could sashay and cock her hips in ways that made those nerds drop their hyaluronic acid and drop their mouths. Yeah she wore a short skirt and a long jacket and she was so picking up slack on this new project she was heading up; too bad the project was proving to be mind-numbingly impossible. 

She had been working at the Crocker Company for almost seven years, and she was thrilled to find out that after years of kicking ass at mad rigorous science she finally got a chance to head up her very own project. Too bad this project had to be a complete load of bull. Roxy let out a frustrated groan and pulled her hands over her eyes right before slamming her head right down on the desk where she groaned right into the desk. She may be highly skilled in biology, an expert in ectobiology, and a mad haxxor bitch beyond even expert levels at computer science. 

Of course she had to get stuck with the chemistry project from planet hell exclusively delivered by the mad hell-beasts designed to make her life miserable. Specifically miserable while fruitlessly and tirelessly trying to solve a little problem constructing some kind of miracle chemical compound that would elicit an unheard of response from the parasympathetic nervous system while her social life withered and died. She hadn’t even been to see her biffle Janey, every lunch or dinner date had to be canceled. She was honestly one partyless sexless week away from letting loose a trojan virus that would bring this company to its knees. 

She was pretty sure it was the vaguely evil and shifty kind of scientific lab anyway. She only took the job to potentially take it on from the inside. But then well, the professional accolades started piling up, the promotions, and not to mention the newest and sweetest paycheck that let her get her own private penthouse. And yeah sure she’d dismantle this machine eventually-probably-but to do it now, because she failed on a project. That would just be embarrassing. 

“Urrrgh” Roxy raged, her head set so firmly on the desk her lipstick started smudging the polished finish, “this fucking chemicals is such bullsh-“ her lamentations were interrupted by a sudden jolt to the table as a hand touched down inches from her ear. She turned her head till her cheek rested against the table so that glare up at the disturbance. ‘Oh great’ she thought as her eyes narrowed ‘captain of the asshole league coming to rub it in’.

“Whoa RX, you’re already making out with your dethk.” The dual-horned troll smirked down at her like the sarcastic bastard he was. “You may want to put thpontaneouth mommentth of objectthexuality on the warning labelth for your rip off of troll-viagra” Sollux loomed over her, the lanky alien stretching out his limbs as smirk stretched across lean face.

“Ugh.” Roxy groaned again as she managed to lift her head. She swiveled in her chair and planted one elbow on her desk, resting her chin on the heel of her palm. “Oh my god Captor, was that as painful for you to say as it was for me to listen to?”

“Whatever. ” He shot back dumbly, which probably meant yes, yes it was. “At leatht I don’t have to rethort to theducing office furniture to be productive.” He shifted his weight, feet fidgeting slightly. She normally wouldn’t be so short with him, she normally was at least generally cheery and bouncy and not a grade a bitch to everyone she talked too. Moreover, she normally wasn’t being put through the ringer for some shitty project in a work place that did all but encourage you to eat your coworkers hearts to get ahead. And Captor here was just chosen to head up a coding gig that she had her eyes on for months, the greasy bastard. She should have been the one to get that job; well in Roxy’s opinion anyway. He should be the one staying late nights starring at chemical bonds that may as well be written in cuneiform. 

“And you don’t need to say troll-viagra. You can just say Viagra okay, I’d get it. There are some things trolls and humans just have in common.” Her hands shot up in the air frustrated. “And’s it’s not Viagra! Trust me if it was just some rip off of a little blue pill, or fucking gray-purple-rainbow whatever nonsense color troll-viagra is, than it would so not be as big a deal. But this shit has to be like POW something you’ve never seen, and cross species compatible, and it had to pull off biological alchemy, and oh fucking hell jesus there is so much and” Her head was on her desk again. “It’s supposed to do a lot more than help some major old dudes get their john jacobs jingled, it’s supposed to help people…” Though she couldn’t see it, Roxy was sure he was rolling his eyes behind those trumped up 3-d glasses he wore. 

“You know itth not too late for me to pull thome thringth and get you on my team. You could be a valuable aththet, fuck-it” he cursed at the difficult word and corrected himself. “valuable team-member working under me.”

“No thanks captor, as much as I know you’re trying so hard to get me under you I’m not interested. I’m more of a top kinda gal.” She lifted her head to waggle her eyebrows at him, nothing like getting to tease nerd-boy to put her in brighter spirits. “‘ ’sides I don’t need your pity. Your poor dear sweet Feferi might get a lil case of the troll jells, and I’d hate to get on her bad side. She’s like way more awesome than you, for real.”

“Pleathe leave your weird human pale crush on my girlfriend out of thith okay, I’m being theriouth. “  
“Listen Captor, one I’m not seeing diamonds for your girlfrond.” Roxy smirked at Sollux’s involuntary frown at the pun. “You don’t have to worry about that. It’s just the chicks flowing locks and indomitable bubbly personality awakens all human females deep instinctual need to braid hair, paint each-others finger nails, and gossip about boys” His frown grew more pronounced and already Roxy was feeling less stressed. “But Sol-train I don't wanna give you more quadrants to worry bout, you got enough grief from fishboy anyways. So's" She drew out the word and leered at him in gossipy interest. "How are things between you and Danderson? Still doing the weird troll tango of hate lust?"

"Ugh no, ath much ath your horrible nicknames for ED are slightly entertaining when he overhears them, no. He'th and athhole who I can only hate platonically when I muthter up enough fuckth to think about him at all. Tho could care leth about him. I don't even know how he got a pothition here when he misutheth the word thcience even more than you." He sneered and crossed his arms while Roxy snickered.

"ED, yeah my nicknames for Erimander are bad sure.” She dragged the vowel out, emphasizing sure just to get her point across. “I get he's a total dick but I dunno, he's kinda cute. Shame about his horrible personality cause he's tall and got some real nice gams on him. And mmmm damn his broad shoulders just make me want to wrap myself in ‘em." 

"Ugh, thure attractive. Oh that'th right I forgot you had a thing for megalomaniacal romantic failureth. Probably becuathe deep down you hate yourthelf and you know you don't detherve to be happy."

"Not everyone secretly hates themselves Sollux, that's just you.” She slouched further in her chair and hunched her shoulders. “But hell you are right, I may be in desperate need to get some soon if I'm starting to look at goober gills and feel a case of the chills. Fuck this project messing with me."

“Yeah, you look like a complete meth and you’re thlowly driving yourthelf inthane. Forgive me if I’d rather not wake up to thee you talking to yourthelf or that you’ve brought a thniper rifle into work, or worthe of all you end up hooking up with Eridan. All becuathe thome dumbath managerth took away your computerth and gave you a chemithtry thet”

“If you must know, I am totes a hairs edge away from the finish line here. A razored hair’s edge, this shit is electron microscope close.” She sat up straight and held her head high. “I can see it now in all its empirical and well tested glory, it’s mad beautiful and frigging awe inspiring. It will blow your mind when I finish this, I will be crossing into the realm of scientific hero-geniuses of old, the science-saints of legend. Empirical journals of the exact, physical, and natural sciences will be courting me left and right to get some samplings of my productive skills for their articles. You know, if I could actually get to see what the hell the thing would do in a real honest to god person and not some dumb fake lab bullshit that keeps not working.” Roxy ended her tirade more angrily and less confident than she started. She slouched in her chair and looked back up at Sollux despondent. “So maybs I’m not that close really.” She pouted. “I mean what kind of crazy person would you have to be to sign up for drug trials at the Batterwitch’s little pet project ?”

“Are you really that clothe?”. He asked and she nodded, still slouched and wallowing in frustration.

“I am the closest I may ever be and now completely stuck.”

“Well, maybe you don’t have to be tho thtuck.” Sollux trailed off as Roxy sat up in interest. “I may know a guy who hath a vethted interetht in thith kind of thing.”

“Whoa, whoa wait really? I mean if he’s your friend I wouldn’t want to…” Roxy bit her lip and looked at the chemical compounds still undulating all over her screen. “I mean are you sure he’d be okay with it? That the facility would be cool with it?”

“RX, come-on thith place would be cool with trialth on endangered tuthk-beastth if they were able to sign waiverth and well, he’th pretty dethperate. “ He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders. “It’th not going to like, kill him is it?” 

“What, no of course not. Well, I mean, as long as he’s not allergic and that’s something you can bet your scrawny ass I’d test for it.”

“Well then thereth no problem ith there”

“Yeah. Um, how soon could you get him here?” Roxy asked and then the floodgates were opened. They delved deep into the conversation about actual logistics of getting Sollux’s acquaintance out to the facility. Sollux went home shortly after all of her questions were satisfied but Roxy stayed put. She was alone now in the dark and antiseptic labs that comprised her office, everything glaring white or clear cold glass. It was like being in a land of beakers and antibacterial gel. Her mind raced over the details she’d have to pay very close attention to beginning these very preliminary troll testing trials. Yeah, troll testing on an unstable as of yet unverified drug, who knew what his reaction could be, and her bosses could see absolutely nothing wrong with it. The shady shifty scientists that gave real hardworking scientific researchers like her a bad name; and she would be conducting them. Yeah, there was no problem.

Roxy got up to leave her office, suddenly very tired. And she would need her rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy shuffled her paper work together and glanced to the closed door of “Trial and Examination Room C”, through which would be the beginning of a whole new phase of her career. She needed to make sure everything would go off without a hitch. Already she had set it up so he could come in late, easier for him to stay for observation, and there were fewer nosey people on the night shift. The less questions and interruptions she would have to face would be better. 

Roxy held up a clear vial up to the light, inspecting it one last time when she saw Sollux approach her.  
“Hey, I heard he got here and I jutht came over to check on everything. You thure you got thith?”

“Listen Captor, unlike you I’m not some one-trick-pony okay. I have a broad and diverse range of sciency scientific skills that are so varied, so varied. I could tell you them all but you’d probably just weep for hours over how inadequate you feel.”

“Thure, you can be whatever kind of hoof-beatht you want. Jutht don’t kill him alright? And maybe don’t metion thith to FF or AA when you thee them. They don’t really know about thith and jutht really don’t mention it to AA.”

Roxy shot Sollux a look as if to say ‘I got this’. She didn’t trust herself enough to say anything aloud. However, the look was enough to mollify him and he set on his way home, waving her goodbye. She took a deep breath and moved towards the door. 

The room was bare and crisp, all dull whites and neutrals designed to make you think of clean and pure. It was the impression that they wanted to give, a good thing for a medical room to be. Just walking into the exam room the starkness of it made it feel as though the very germs on your skin fled. Too bad the designers didn’t realize it made everything else want to flee as well; it was anything but welcoming. Yet there he was perched in the middle of the room on the padded table. The paper parchment crinkled under his weight as he fidgeted back and forth, legs swaying idly. His form was the most colorful thing about the room with his dark gray skin, darker shirt with an ochre-type brown symbol predominantly scrawled on it, and his candy colored horns. He did have an impressive set of horns. Damn, boy had a rack on him. Roxy idly wondered what kind of trouble he could get up to with those horns.

When she was able to pry her eyes from the impressive display of troll phenotypical appendages she noticed that the actual troll that they belonged to looked rather small and young. He had a rounded slightly upturned nose, that were she prone to write children’s books she’d compare to a button, and soft cheeks. He was hunched over where he sat, making himself smaller. It was funny his arms helped him nearly disappear behind them as there was some obvious bulk to them underneath his ill-fitting and billowing over shirt. Other than that the room nearly swallowed him up. It was hard to believe he could actually be Sollux’s age.

Roxy closed the door behind her and the latch clicked loudly. Jarred out of his thoughts he turned to stare at her, eyes wide and a deep warm brown. His look seemed to lack that any of that dark cutting edge she was so used to seeing with her other troll coworkers, like Sollux or Eridan. The look seemed too hopeful, too trusting. 

“So uh, you’re the scientist lady that Sollux said is um supposed to help me right?” The troll on the table to stuttered out the question right before Roxy was about to go into her spiel. His voice was tentative and it wavered at times, had she not known any better she’d think it was cracking. “So is um, staring at me a part of it? Or is there some kind of test I should maybe be going through now? Uh, unless this is the test, the staring part I mean.” 

Roxy smiled warmly but narrowed his eyes at him, it was hard to tell just what was intended to “sass her up” and what was honest to goodness naivety. But, that meant there was some kind of ‘troll edge’ to him, she felt much better about continuing. “Well yeah, I mean I’m tote- er” She caught herself and slipping into her casual speech and took a deep before rolling her shoulders back. This was the time to be professional. “Yes, I’m Dr. Lalonde” Ph D. in being a bad bitch “And you must be Tavros Nitram. We are just about to start. Are you comfortable? nervous? Have a good meal? Cause we are going to be here all night you know, maybe even longer depending on how long it stays in your system. “ She looked him over again, trying not to linger too much when he seemed to fidget uncomfortably under her stare. “You sure you’re up for this?”

“I uh, maybe just want to get this over with if we can. I am absolutely up for this because I am the brave and confident dude who is willing to do what it takes to maybe get past some dumb problems in his life that he is absolutely done dealing with. Because they are dumb, really dumb since a solution already exists.” Some part of that meandering speech must have been to urge himself on because halfway through he held his head up and starred at Roxy pointedly. “So uh yeah, lets get this over with already.” 

Roxy blinked back at him and smiled slyly. “Kinda over eager huh?”

“What? No, well I mean if over eager means what I just said then maybe…” Roxy held up a hand to him before he could start on another nerve fueled speech.

“Alright, alright I get it, but before we begin I’m going to have to do a brief examination. And I got a few questions. Like one, what’s got you so eager to volunteer in the first place? “It wasn’t worded like that on the chart in front of her. To be honest it wasn’t exactly a question included in the list at all, but Roxy was curious so she pressed on.

“Uh…” Tavros faltered, biting his lip and look away from her to a corner of the room. She had begun to wonder is she pressed her luck too much and he was about to run for it. “When I was only a few sweeps old I had an accident, um uh” He paused to look at his hands while he rubbed his fingers together. “It was pretty bad and I was broken for a while. Then I had an operation where I was fixed, or um less broken, well I could walk again and that was really great.” Roxy had to fight to keep her face straight at the tiny smile that played on his face when he said that. “But uh there is still a lot of damage in that uh one area, that makes it hard to be well not hard like what they say human bulges are or anything. But I heard that this could help. And then maybe it would be better with my matesprit, well uh they’re not my matesprit now because I don’t have any quadrants. But if this works then um I would feel better about filling my quadrants since I wouldn’t have a problem anymore” 

For one brief horrible second the darker part of Roxy’s conscious cursed Sollux, the sneaky bitch, for giving her a non-standard patient. The experiment would be skewed, he was damaged goods. Roxy felt momentarily sick at these inner thoughts. She fought that sentiment down and hard letting her better nature prevail, this was perfect. It was supposed to be designed to help people after all; it was people exactly like Tavros who needed this more than anything. “So you have a special someone you’re doing this for? Well I hope the dude or dudetter or troll or trollette, whatev, learns to appreciate a brave guy like you.”

His face flushed light caramel as he looked up at her. “Uh well thanks but that’s a stupid thing to say. A troll would just be a troll even if they were a girl or a guy. You humans say dumb things sometimes.” His eyes were on the corner of the room again while he snarked at her. He neither confirmed nor denied his crush but the color in his cheeks spoke volumes. 

She almost wanted to give him a hug, or a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Instead she went back to her list and asked the common medical questions she was expected to. He answered them all satisfactorily, in his slight faltering way, until she was all out of questions.

“Alright so that’s done. You’re going to have to start taking your clothes off a.s.a.p.”

“Uh, isn’t there normally a gown that I would put over myself?” He blushed again as he asked the question. 

“Nopers, sorry Nit- Mr. Nitram. Maybe if this were a check-up and not you volunteering for experimental concupiscent drugs. But I got to see the full monty here before we begin, you know biology reasons” Roxy nodded, matter-of-fact. “If it helps I’m gonna go into that little room behind the glass and leave you alone with some, uh, materials so you won’t have to be so embarrassed?” 

“I think that maybe it would have been less embarrassing if uh, you hadn’t told me you’d be there the whole time.Uh, I'm not going to be recorded am I?” He looked at Roxy expectantly, his posture rigid with nerves.

She paused briefly as her eyes flicked up to the spot in the ceiling where she knew the security camera was. "Um, no, no you will not be." Roxy tired to convey the lie as geniunely as possible, choosing to apply the philosophy of 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him'. By the time she had answered he had already removed his over shirt but his face was flushed full copper all the way down to his neck. He worked slowly on his the side of his shirt with what Roxy could now see were hidden buttons along the shoulder seam. ‘Huh so that’s how he gets his shirts off’, she learned something new everyday. 

Roxy placed her clipboard under her arm before she moved to help Tavros unbutton the other side. His reaction was immediate. He jerked his shoulder away from her hands and starred her down. “I, I can do it myself.” He said nearly chastising, his face still flushed brown.

“Oh right.” Roxy replied, caught off guard. She stepped back and but her hands to her side. She was unsure why she had even reached out in the first place. Instead she just watched him work slowly, his practiced hands snapping each button with little ceremony. With the awkward moment forgotten Roxy watched as Tavros lifted his shirt over his head. His arms were as defined as she assumed they were and the muscles flexed nicely as he pulled the shirt over the largest part of his horns and threw it on the floor. 

With his torso revealed Roxy could see much softer lines than those in his arms. His middle was not as well-defined as his arms, which have obviously gotten more of a work out over the years, but the torso with soft hints of pudginess was still not unpleasant to look at. And so Roxy looked on, in the guise of scientific accuracy. After making quick work of his shirt he hopped of the table to begin work on his lower half. His feet hit the floor with and unnatural clink which caused Roxy to raise her eyebrow. Now that he was standing she could see that Tavros was actually much taller than she had first assumed. He stood a full head above her. Yet, under her gaze he retreated into himself again, hunching up, his blush clearly spread from his face far down his neck. He eyed her warily and paused with his hands on his belt. Roxy sighed, flicking her eyes up to the ceiling and stepping back again to give him more space.

“If you want there’s some paper gowns in the cabinets I can give you to toss on while I’m here.” Roxy offered when he made no move to go any further. He nodded and she turned around to the counter to grab a spare rob. While she was turned she could hear the sound of him undoing his pants. She turned back to face him with the stiff plastic covered gown just as his jeans were hitting the floor. Her eyes were instantly drawn to his legs, his metal legs. Well that explained the noise. The prosthetics were probably as shiny as her office once but were now dulled down after years of everyday use. Nicks and shallow scratches littered the casing but the mechanical joints were still impressively crafted. The way they seemed to bend ad flex flowing into the natural line of his body seamlessly, they looked like a real labor of love. Roxy made a mental note to ask about them later--subtly.

That was when she noticed the scars, old and well healed by now the scar tissue was still a pronounced ugly dark gray. Some were cleaner and harder to detect, obvious surgical scars, while others must have been deep and painful, inflicted by something nasty. They covered the slim line of flesh between the hem of his boxers and his metal legs . Some seemed to crawl way up his leg, splitting and creeping up the flesh like spider webs. Her eyes traveled upwards with the scars, and she was staring again. His boxers had a rather childish tiny little animal pattern all over them, she recognized none of the animals of course; it was kind of adorable. Tavros cleared his throat and Roxy snapped her eyes up in attention.

“Uh, are you going to hand that over?” He held out his hand. “Or not?” His voice trailed off, audibly unsure.

“I’m afraid not Full Monty means everything comes off.” Roxy shook her head from side-to-side. And looked him up and down with an exaggerated tilt of her head. “There’s only one way to tell what’s going on in your shorts, before and after.” She raised her eyebrows again. “I promise to be quick and then you can have your dignity back” She tried to reassure him hoping he’d get over his nerves. 

Tavros pursed his lips and looked at Roxy. She met his gaze and shrugged her shoulders as if to say ‘don’t sweat it’ or ‘this is no big deal’, this was a medical setting; she needed to gather data and that meant she had to see him in the nude, regardless of how he felt about it. Roxy’s mouth twisted as she idly wondered if letting him get undressed by himself first would have been less stressful and more professional, ‘Ah well too late now’. His fangs worried at his lip as his thumbs pushed into the band of his boxers. The slid to the ground and he used one metal foot to push them over to the pile of clothes on the ground. 

Roxy finally got a chance to look him over now that he was completely bare. Some of his scars really did travel all the way up the top portion of his legs. The longest and ugliest of which curled around his leg and ended right before reaching his sacrum. It seemed to pass dangerously close to his groin. Roxy bit the end of her pen and chewed on the tip. His bulge was still sheathed and little could be said of his nook other than it was where it was supposed to be, a neat little line right in-between his legs. When Roxy first found out that trolls of both genders had organs analogous to human male and female genitalia it did in fact blow her mind a little bit. By now she was used to it.

Tavros was understandably not aroused by the situation. It must have made things even worse with a stranger poking and prodding things, recording data and testing reflexes. She just hoped he would be able to forget about her when she disappeared behind the glass, or at least ignore her, so his nerves wouldn't disrupt the trial too much. The examination wasn't that comfortable for Roxy either but at least she got to keep her clothes on. When she was done she handed over the gown letting Tavros quickly unwrap it and cover himself up. While he was tying the gown around his neck Roxy went back to the counter to retrieve the small vial of the chemical she prepared.

“You can take a seat now, we’re ready to begin.” She turned around and nodded her head in the direction of the table. He followed her advice and she smiled. She closed the space in between them, walking briskly as she quickly tried to step back into her role of professional scientist. She was in charge, she could do this. “Just one dose of Formula SSG 347 tonight.” The name was designated by the company, Roxy had taken to call it Formula Fuck-This in her own head. “It’s determined from what we observed worked out was the mice, er squeak-beasts.” She handed over the vial. Her head lowered as she studied his face, gauging his reaction. “You going to be okay?” She was still finding it a little hard to believe that anyone, even him, would be a test subject so easily.

“Yeah. Uh, okay I’m ready.” Tavros said while taking it in his own hands. Roxy was unsure if he was talking to her or convincing himself. Either way it hardly mattered.

“Sorry I don’t have spoonful of sugar to go with it.” She smiled gently, trying to bring some warmth into the situation.

“Uh what?” Tavros blinked.

“Nevermind” She sighed and waived her hand towards a small shelf set up besides the place where Tavros sat. “Here’s the material I was talking about, you can use whatever we have available. There’s some magazines and a DVD’s the TV set up in the corner can play what you like. I’ll come in every half an hour to check on you and take your vitals, but if anything goes wrong I’ll be right behind that mirror.”

“Yeah uh, alright thanks” Tavros took a deep breath and brought the medicine up to his lips. Tilting his head back he emptied it all into his mouth. Roxy inhaled inaudibly, thinking to herself ‘well here goes nothing’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens here.

Tavros made a face, and anyone who saw could easily judge the medicine must have tasted horrible. Which it did, it was strangely thick and had hints of astringent sweetness which only made things worse. He smacked his tongue to the top of his palate a few times in an effort to rid it from his mouth. It felt odd, it burned going down and he swore he could feel it settle in his stomach. 

“How do you feel?” Roxy asked gently taking the glass container from his outstretched hand.  
“Well, normal I guess. Um maybe a little cold,” Tavros blinked then squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the tingling feeling that seemed to spread from the inside out. “Maybe a little weird.”  
“Okay good none of that is unexpected.” Roxy turned around, walking towards the counter ready to store all the unneeded materials somewhere out of the way. She kept talking, giving out a tirade of information, as she made her way leisurely across the room until she heard Tavros groan. 

“D-doctor, something’s happening… nngh” his words came out breathless and trailed into stuttered sounds. Roxy turned back around, spinning on her heels and ready to attend to him.

Tavros was already laying down against the raised back of the table. “I- I uh feel it.” Tavros let out the words in a groan, his adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. His hands ran over the base of his neck, wiping at the beads of perspiration just beginning to form. His fingers moved to grasp at the gown’s collar. Another noise escaped his lips halfway between a groan and a moan as he craned his neck back as far as his horns would allow. “I need to, I need.” He gasped out, opening his eyes to look at Roxy with unfocused pupils. 

“What is it?” Roxy’s own mind raced ‘what could be wrong, what was happening, what could she do’.  
“Please” his voice pitched high before the pleading whine turned into a throaty growl. One hand on his neck trailed down to his abdomen where his claws dug into the flimsy paper cloth. The friction of the stiff gown brushing against his skin was unbearable but still his nerves called out for more. He ached to be touched.

The claws of his other hand punctured the padding as he gripped the table tightly. He thrust forward to the sweep of the gown even while he tore it off his body. His nook and sheath were exposed, enough blood had traveled to his groin to flush the delicate skin to the caramel brown color of his blood. A slick film of liquid coated the raised lips of his nook and the very tip of his bulge curled out of his sheath. Tavros heard a sharp intake of breath and turned his eyes to Roxy who still stood at his side. She looked down at his exposed body her mouth agape. The chill of the office air hit him, but it was not enough to quell the heat in him. But Roxy’s eyes surveyed the length of his body lingering on his bulge, heated and engorged with his blood as it was, and he shuddered. 

Once Tavros threw the gown to the floor he brought his hand towards his groin. He ran his fingers along the line of his sheath, drawing out more of his bulge. Roxy still watched him, her mouth parted. There was no longer any hint of shyness; his nerves were long forgotten in his haze of lust. All he could think about now was how much he needed this, needed to be touched, needed to pail. He was so tired of his own hands, so tired of the same barely satisfactory self-pleasure. Touches where he was always more aware of his hands then his bulge or even his nook were irritating at best and tormenting at their worst; where they would draw out wavering sensations, and ghosts of urges and need. It was never enough, it was never satisfying and now his body demanded to be satisfied. He wanted someone else’s hands over him.

He knew he wanted someone to touch him, surround him, fill him up or let him fill them. It was hard to focus, to remember whose hands and the urge to just be touched was so strong now. Roxy still stared on. She was here. His head was muggy and filled with fantasies he knew he’d played over and over again in his head, of being brave, of taking charged, of hands grabbing and pulling at him, soft and perfect and exploring his body. And then there was still Roxy, she was still here and watching him wrap his fingers around his own bulge

“I need, mmh” He panted and bucked his hips as his bulge extended out to its full length and wrapped around a finger. “I want you to touch me”

Roxy balked, staring at the troll lying splayed on the table. He was putting on quite a show right in front of her. Her heart had jumped watching this unfold. At first she’d worried he’d been having some kind of attack, or an allergic reaction. Her heart was pounding for a whole different reason as the hot mess evolved into a provocative pornstar. She had no idea it would have an effect this fast, or have an effect this strong. 

She felt a thrill go through her; She had done it. It worked and fuck it worked good. Watching it work in action sent a completely different thrill through her. 

“P-please Doctor.” Tavros grunted out with guttural clicking noises, lapsing into alien he panted more words in troll that Roxy couldn’t understand. It was easy to guess what he was begging for, and here she was watching open-mouthed stuck on what to do. Pang of arousal hit her and she watched the length of his bulge (very impressive by human standards) writhe. She had wondered, hell she had fantasized about, just how a good something so prehensile would feel thrust deep inside her. She involuntarily licked her lips, coming to a decision. After all this formula worked so well, why shouldn’t she treat them both. Roxy ran the tips of her fingers over his torso while she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Call me Roxy” She smiled and made a mental note to delete the security tape later.

“Roxy” Tavros echoed. His words were slurred with heat, causing him to roll his r’s. His alien accent more pronounced in his fervor, his craving to be touched. The way her name sounded in his mouth made her stomach twist with need. “Please” He brought her hand up to grasp hers and she could feel the lingering tackiness left from the chocolate colored liquid on his fingers. 

He pulled her hand down towards his aching sex. Her palm grazed the base of his bulge and her index finger dipped just past experimentally just past the folds of his nook. His reaction was instantaneous. Roxy watched as his hips jerked up into her palm and his eyes fluttered. She let out a small noise of approval. Any reservations she had, any thoughts that would dissuade her from taking advantage of the moment, or remind her of what a professional should and should not do, were pushed to the side and forgotten. She fondled him, movements slow and tender, until her digits were slippery and coated in the liquid that leaked from his nook and coated his bulge.

Roxy removed her hand from his groin, resulting in a plaintive whine from Tavros. He brought his hips up again, bulge searching for the warm pressure of her hand. 

“Shh shh. I got you.” Roxy hushed him gently and placed a reassuring hand on his chest. “I got you.” 

His needy whimpers quieted for a short time and she took that as her cue to move her hands off of him and onto her own hips. Roxy unbuttoned her lapcoat and hiked up her skirt. She slid her hands into her nylons and down her panties, kicking off her heels and slipping out of the underthings with fluid deliberate motions. She spared a passing moment to regret that she never got to show off her lacey black thong with pink trim, but now was not the time for seductive posturing. The dampened underwear would only get in the way, and they were discarded next to Tavros’ own pile of clothes.

To the lust filled troll it felt like an age since Roxy stopped touching him. His body burned to have her hands on him again. He sat up, leaning on his elbows too look for her. His yearning has reached his peak and he was about to call out, demanding more of her hands, more of her body, and just more. Before he could open his utter a sound Rosy lifter herself onto the table and swung her leg out to straddle him. 

Her skirt bunched up around her waist, exposing her cunt, nearly as well lubricated as Tavros’ nook now. Roxy bent forward, hands pressed into the padding on either side of Tavros’ torso, pressing her chest to his until he was lying back again. Back flush with the table, Tavros closed his eyes and hummed happily. She smirked and rolled her hips forward causing the lips of her pussy to slide across his bulge. The troll moaned obscenely feeling the slick channel Roxy created in-between them as she rocked against him again and again. Roxy emitted her own breathy noises as the length of him grazed her clit. His bulge had a sublte texture on the underside, raised ridges that tapered with his length, and it felt amazing brushing against Roxy’s sensitive nerves. Tavros’ own ridges were hyper sensitive and Roxy’s movements rocked him to the core. 

There was a sharp intake of breath as Roxy felt the tapered end of Tavros’ bulge sliter across her clitoris, teasing the cluster of nerves before dipping lower and finding her entrance. The curious organ plunged into her and Roxy cried out. God, fuck yes, prehensile was where it was at, she had trouble forming complete coherent thoughts but Roxy knew the male troll felt amazing. Roxy felt impossibly tight and warm to Tavros. Her inner walls surrounded him with a heat that couldn’t be found on the troll hemospectrum. He gasped, the sensation all at once too much and not enough. His bulge twisted and turned inside of her. Roxy tossed her head backward as her spine arched. 

She sat up, leaning back until her body was perpendicular to the squirming male beneath her and as she moved he stretched inside her. She took him to the very base of his bulge now which stretched her entrance with a satisfying kind of pain, completely filling her. He felt so much larder, so much bigger that he first appeared. The ridges of his bulge danced and moved about inside her hitting nerces that sent sparks through her body. If she didn’t know any better she could have sworn he had grown, that his texture became defined since they first began. 

She placed a hand on Tavros’ stomach to keep her balance as she rode him, undulating her hips in a smooth and nearly lazy rhythm. Roxy wanted to take her time, draw out these feelings more and more. She languidly moved up and down the thick base of his bulge. The movements were alien to Tavros, they were too human, but they felt so good. They felt so good, and oh god he could feel them. Nerves all down his bulge sent waves of pleasure through his body beyond anything he ever felt before. “Oh, Doc- Roxy, you- you’re you feel so good.” His bulge thrashed inside her.  
She smirked back at him with half-lidded eyes. “Just call me bull rider.” She chuckled and added “Toro, toro” while grinding her hips into him to accentuate each word. He watched her mesmerized; He knew he needed to see more. 

Their bodies shifted as he sat up to wrap his arms around her waist, slipping his hands underneath the edge of her blouse. He ran his hand up over the smooth softness of her skin, his own thick grey skin rough against her supple flesh. His hands traveled upwards till his fingers felt the stiff underwire of her bra. With one quick bold motion he lifted up her shirt and bra, pushing them till the cloth was bunched at her collar one. The pink tips of her nipples exposed and pointed upwards with the slight slope of her breasts. He ran his fingers over them, exploratory and curious. The gray of his skin stark against her light skin. 

She looked down at him, her chest rising with panting breaths and she leaned back further to show him the expanse of her pink vulnerable skin, to give him more access to her sensitive and hardening nipples. With her back arched she gripped Tavros’ upper thighs for balance. She could feel the raised skin of his old scars beneath the pads of her fingers and she rubbed them up and down idly while she continued to ride Tavros’ bulge. Her pace was still teasingly slow, agonizingly slow for Tavros. He needed more, his bulge squirmed inside her and her pussy let him stretch and stimulate in ways a nook never could. All the sensations hit his body like blows of ecstasy that made him grunt and moan. But still his body needed more, demanded more. Harder, faster, his sex filled mind urged him on. 

Roxy cried out in surprised when Tavros suddenly shifted and lifted her up. Soon she was clinging to him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His bulge still inside her, it writhed even as he moved across the room; his metal feet clacking across the hard tile floor. She had to literally grab hold of the taurus’ horns to keep herself from falling even with his strong arms firmly holding her. She relaxed when she felt the cool flat surface beneath her, Tavros setting her down on the counter, claws digging into the lamination on either side of her. 

She took the opportunity to tear her bunched up clothing over her head and threw them haphazardly to the ground. Tavros eyed her hungrily and dipped his head to breath her in, her scent strange, mixed with sweat and pheromones. She was intoxicating and he felt drowsy with it. He pressed his nose into the crook of her neck while her hands cradled his head and she carded her fingers through his hair. Flashes of red and black fantasies as thoughts rushed through Tavros’ head. Quadrants would dictate how gentle and how rough he should act, but this wasn’t quadrant paling. There was no direction here. This was just need, and want, and sex. He felt reckless and out of control, and he may have felt terrified if the wet warm heat of Roxy’s cunt around him didn’t drown everything else out. Only the urges of his body filled him and pushed him on. 

He bit the milky white skin of her neck, his fangs pointed but dull enough not to shred her perfect unscarred flesh. Yet it was enough to rake her yielding flesh until it was raw and red. Roxy cried out and dug her own nails into the firmness of his ass, the muscle there strong and well defined from years of lifting heavy steel legs. She ground into him, mouth lolling open as his bulge buried itself into her cunt till the very top of his bulge-sheath rubbed against her slit with delicious friction. Tavros felt Roxy’s muscles tighted around him as her moans pitched higher. She was getting closer and closer to climaxing. 

He growled into the tender flesh of her shoulder, instinctual need taking over—taking charge. He firmly grasped her hands to move them from kneading his ass to cup his horns. “Here. Touch Here.” He instructed, gruff and deliberate. His voice much changed, it was darker and sure—animalistic. Roxy did just as he asked unquestioningly, cupping the hard protrusions and running her hands over their coarse surface; fingers dipped into the bend of them. Normally his horns were not so sensitive but as Roxy ran her fingers in their crook, at the base of them, the fibers along them sent signals that caused him to see spots. It was like fireworks were set off just behind his eyes. 

Tavros’ hips moved like pistons, thrusting into her over and over again ferociously. She moaned loudly, crying out and gripping him. His nails bite into the flesh of his back, raking him. He continued at his fierce breakneck pace, and the both of them bit and scratched, growing more vocal. Tavros quickened till he was moving impossibly fast and Roxy was reduced to wordless moans and high pitched keening. Tavros felt a tightness build in his gut and he grunted, somewhere in him he found the ability to say one word. “B-bucket?”

Roxy closed her eyes, fighting to remember where it was, let alone where she was. “Under, under the table” She managed to squeak out. The only reply from Tavros was a frustrated growl and a feral snarl. His strong arms wrapped around her again as he picked her up, her legs wrapped around him in kind. He surprised her by going nowhere near the padded table. Instead he held her to him and kicked the metal trash bin by his legs towards the empty corner of the room right beside them. He pressed her back against the empty expanse of wall. She was left to wonder what he was doing till with a clang of metal on metal the bin was set securely beneath her. 

Their sweat slick bodies pressed together. The heated flesh of Roxy’s back flush against the white plane of the room’s wall. Her legs hooked around him even tighter but the very tension of his body on her’s kept her upright and verticle. He fucked her into the wall. Each thrust hard enough that her back scrapped against the abrasive wall. Yet, even that pain was only white noise compared to the all-consuming heat and pleasure. 

It was so obvious how tall Tavros really was now, he loamed over her. The tips of his horns dug into the plaster of the wall as he bent his head down to look at her. Their eyes locked. Roxy stared back into his deep chocolate brown gaze, his eyes wild and smoldering with something savage. He looked more beastly than any troll she’d seen. Their heavy breaths mingled and matched each other in synchronistic rhythm. His stare bore into her as his bulge curled inside her. Yet, even as her clitoris throbbed and her cunt ached with stimulation, she was captivated by his eyes—caught by them. Waves of pleasure racked her body. She threw her head back, eyes clenching closed as she rode out what must have been her third orgasm. 

“Yes” She cried out over and over. Tavros let out what could have been and animalistic snort or a throaty chuckle, or some mixture of both. He closed his eyes and his bulge twisted over itself inside of her; his nook already dripping genetic material down his thighs. Roxy braced herself as Tavros gritted his teeth. He groaned loud and long as he finally climaxed, releasing a torrent of translucent colored liquid into Roxy and the metal garbage can below.

Roxy felt the liquid flow into her and slowly Tavros slipped out. His sore and well chaffed bulge starting to retreat back into its protective sheath. Roxy, stretched and sore herself felt the liquid spill out of her and down her thighs, it felt almost soothing compared to the lingering friction burns. Tavros slowly lowered her down, releasing her from his constrictive grip. She attempted to stand but her legs felt boneless. She shifted her weight and her heel slid on some errant brown liquid on the floor. Tavros reached out to steady her, but even his hands hand trouble; both of their skin still slippery with perspiration.

They stood there in silence, catching their breath. Roxy with her head pressed pressed into his chest; Tavros’ own head turned away from Roxy staring off into a corner, finally feeling sated. She was glad for the sound proofing in the room, and even more glad that everyone in the office was long gone by now. Roxy swore that were her screams of pleasure not muffled by Tavros’ body they could have shattered glass. Tavros gave no indication of moving and Rosy stepped away from him, untangling herself from his arms.

Tavros’ shoulders shuddered as he exhaled heavily, the feral clench of his eyebrows softened. The troll, no longer driven my lust, simply looked lost; His expression flat and confused. She peered around the room, appraising the damage. He staggered backwards and leaned against the counter. The counter dug into his bare ass but he gave no indication of sensing anything, he only continued to stare at nothing; overcome by more of a stupor than an afterglow. He would clearly be of little help in his state. She brushed plaster from her shoulder and his. She sighed; Her night was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy called out of work the next morning, and went ahead to call out for rest of the week as well. She had spent the rest of the night cleaning up the room, well cleaning in a relative sense. She was fairly certain after last night it Crocker Corp. would need to call in a construction crew to undo some of the structural damage they caused. But she took care of I best she could. She took care of a lot of things last night, including Tavros. In his hypnopompic state he had to be led by the hand, until Roxy just eventually gave in a stole a spare wheelchair from the medical supplies. Despite his half-hearted protestations it worked rather well. It certainly helped her when she get him out of her car and up the elevator.

There was no way she would have let him stay the night in her office in the condition he was in. Any chance encounters or prying eyes from early coworkers would have been too much for her to deal with. Yet, he had become so drowsy and incoherent at that time to tell her where he lived. So back to her place it was. She had to stop at a twenty four hour pharmacy to pick up a few crocker-brand ™ sopor head compresses. They were designed to be worn by trolls who couldn’t get to their recupracoons at night, so they’d at least have some defense against night terrors (she had been the most junior member on the team that designed them). Roxy grimaced in disgust remembering the exchange from that night.

It had been well past midnight and Tavros sat next to her in the passenger’s side with the seat pressed all the way back. He had dosed off and Roxy found his sleep mumblings and wheezes almost endearing until the sporadic facial tics started and his whimpering grew louder and more agitated. It was easy to find what she needed, Crocker products ™ infected every store now. At times it was so bad you could see that tell-tale red label from wall to wall. The pharmacy was no different, shelves plastered Crocker, and she picked them out of the sea of red. She set them down in front of the cashier who looked like he was in desperate need of some of Crocker Corp’s ™ face cream (she had not worked on that team). He cast on sleazy eye to her car, the only one in the parking lot this time of night. Tavros’ horns stood out even from that far away, like two pointy traffic cones in the dark.

“Someone had some fun tonight, eh?” he asked grinning crookedly. She felt her stomach drop, the tiny pit of dread grew. She hadn’t wanted anyone to see her, leave no trace, take care of him and everything would be okay; the mantra ‘you are good, you’re taking care of him, this was fine’ played in her head. Then there was this greasy haired, snaggle-toothed, asshole practically leering at her. Though looking back on it now, fuck she must have been such a sight at that moment with her hair mussed, bruises just blossoming over her body, and clothing bedraggled.

“Mind your own business.” She had spat, with less venom and more anxiety then she intended. She was having enough problems with her inner dialog over the situation without some outsider putting in his unsolicited opinions. He mumbled something back, the few words she could make out infuriated her—bulge bunny. A slur for humans interested in trolls. She grabbed the box and threw her money down on the counter. “Bite me” She snapped, stomping out of the store.

He just grinned crookedly again and called out after her. “I would sweetheart but it looks like someone already did.” Roxy had felt sick. 

She didn’t feel much better this morning. She looked over at Tavros who was stretched out on her couch, compress pressed firmly to his forehead. He slept like a stone, like he was drugged. No, not ‘like’, he was drugged. He had been drugged last night and Roxy had taken advantage. The worst part was that he had been so good, she still felt so good. Last night, he had left her with a sense memory the next morning. Even as she walked across her kitchen twinges of the lingering pain sent tiny ripples of pleasure through her. But then she would remember why, and she felt sick all over again.

Roxy shook her head, willing the uncomfortable thoughts from her mind. She set out food for him on the coffee table. She hadn’t bothered to make herself any breakfast, she had no appetite. A part of herself chastised her, she was making too big a deal about this, being a drama queen. What had happened was fun, heck a big success business wise (think of the cash something like this would rake in). Overall everything worked out better than every hypothesis she had; she should probably stop being a cold fish.

But, she couldn’t stop worrying. She held a small flat bottle in her hands, flipping it over and over with uneasiness. It thankfully wasn’t the bottle she used to rely on in times like this. This one was Crocker brand ™ liquid container. She snuck the rest of the chemical she manufactured away from the labs last night. Roxy knew she had to get a look at this far away from the taint of the Batterwitch and her biased machines. It just felt safer to have around her, she held it too her like a totem while she sat and waited.

The plush leather of her living room chair that surrounded her was little comfort. She didn’t know if the troll that would wake up would be the timid troll she first met, the savage and unabashed thing that made her toes curl, or the zombified sleepwalker. She crossed her feet. She tapped in syncopated rhythm. She wrenched her hands together. She stood up paced the floor then sat down again. And Tavros gave no indication of waking. The more she sat and waited, left to her own thoughts, the more she didn’t want to be here when he did finally wake. She was getting sick and tired of these internal battles. More than anything she needed someone besides herself to talk to right now, a confidant. Heck, just a friend, like Jane. Oh ef she could really go in for seeing Jane right now.

She flicked her phone on, sending out a reply to a text that had gone ignored for far too long while she was working on this Faustian science project. Nitram would be fine, probably; he had food, cash for a cab… and she just needed to leave. Try to get out of her own head. She reassured herself that it would all be fine, she just needed to talk to Janey, then she’d be able to see everything clearly and things would be fine. She gathered her things in her large black vinyl purse and swung it over her shoulder, not bothering to look back at the as she exited. Door locked securely behind her. Things would work themselves out somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this last chapter, more smutirific stuff is on the way. I just want to finish a few things and edit it.


End file.
